¿Top or bottom?
by Hojaverde
Summary: Harry y Draco llegan a la Sala de los Menesteres con una idea clara en mente, pero a la hora de realizarla se encuentran con un pequeño problemilla . Slash! HP/DM


DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los dos me pertenece, pero me encanta que sean versátiles jejeje...

----------

**¿Top or bottom?**

**---------**

Había muchas maneras de definir la relación entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Cualquier mago o bruja de Hogwarts podría haberos dicho unas cuantas, pero todos coincidirían en usar una palabra entre otras muchas. Difícil.

En temas de cama, las cosas cambiaban un poco. Muy pocos alumnos se creían ese cuento de que, en el fondo, Harry y Draco se deseaban. Pero aquellos que lo hacían, estaban convencidos de que cuando esos dos se diesen cuenta, (superado todo el arduo proceso antes de bajarse los pantalones), la profunda pasión y la tensión sexual acumulada, se encargarían del resto.

En cierto modo, tenían razón. Exactamente, en los cinco primeros minutos. Esos que utilizaron para besarse, manosearse, morderse, forcejear con sus uniformes, deshacerse de ellos, observar atentamente los atributos del enemigo y empujarse hasta caer en la cama de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Sí, sé que esa sala es un poco manida. Pero, dado el hecho de que el ED la desocupó hace un par de años, que es complicado que alguien pueda sorprenderles en ella y que es la única que te da lo que necesitas¿qué esperabais? "Lo que necesitas" en este caso, quería decir una enorme cama sin doseles y una mesita donde se distribuían ordenadamente: una botella de lubricante, otra de aceite de masaje, una toalla, un vibrador y un anillo para el pene. Cabe decir que los dos se alegraron enormemente de que los útiles no llevasen etiquetas tipo "para Draco" o "para Harry", conforme a quién los había deseado.

Pero volvamos a tema. Nuestros chicos cayeron en la cama y siguieron un rato por el camino fácil, olvidándose de sus nombres y sobándose hasta quedar derretidos sobre las sábanas. Todo parecía ir bien, pero los problemas empezaron cuando Draco giró a Harry y se situó a su espalda. Y ese detalle aún podría haber sido pasado por alto, porque Harry (en su profunda inocencia Gryffindor) barajó en ese momento la idea de que Draco iba a hacerle un masaje. Los problemas se volvieron auténticas tribulaciones cuando Draco cogió el lubricante en lugar del aceite y empezó a tantear entre sus nalgas. Harry no tardó en apartarse de sus dedos fríos de mortífago.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Draco alzó la ceja al más estilo Malfoy; una mano embadurnada y otra sosteniendo el frasco de lubricante _"El mago excitado"_

- ¿De verdad necesitas que te lo explique?

- Estás muy equivocado si piensas que yo voy a poner el culo, Malfoy.

- No, Potter. El equivocado eres tú si piensas que yo voy a poner el mío.

Con una compenetración sorprendente, ambos miraron a sus propias erecciones, comprobando que lo de pararse a discutir en ese momento no era la mejor de las ideas. Mientras Draco limpiaba su mano en la toalla y murmuraba entre dientes, Harry masajeó como pudo su erección para que no tironease tanto, sin poder evitar un gemido. Draco le miró burlón.

- Tal y como yo lo veo, Potter, los dos queremos esto cuanto antes. Pero si quieres discutirlo, adelante.

- No hay nada que discutir. Yo nunca soy pasivo.

- Yo tampoco, idiota. Por lo que tendremos que discutir quién es el más dominante. ¿A cuántos te has follado?

- ¿Qué? No tengo ninguna intención de contarte mis…

- Evítame el discurso¿quieres¿Cuántos?

Harry le miró de reojo y no pudo evitar pensar en orgías desenfrenadas en Slytherin y en bacanales depravadas en Malfoy Manor. Y de repente, se supo perdido.

- A… A Seamus. Una vez en las duchas.

- ¿Seguro que follásteis¿O sólo te pajeaste mirándole?

- ¡Cállate, Malfoy!

- Lo sabía. Follé a Blaise a los 16, varias veces. Yo gano.

- De eso nada. Además¿quién habla de experiencia? Yo tengo mayor potencial mágico, gano yo.

- Entonces tendríamos que hacer un trío, porque parte de ese poder es de Vol…

- ¡Ni lo digas, Malfoy! Eso es asqueroso…

- Como quieras, niñita. El caso es que yo soy el hijo de Lucius Mafoy, premio al mejor mortífago promesa del año. De-los-malos. ¿Lo captas? Dominante.

- Pero tengo una noticia para ti, Malfoy. Yo soy el líder de los buenos. Y como tú eres un cobarde, acabarás traicionando a tu bando y viniendo al mío. Lo que quiere decir que yo-seré-tu-jefe. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Yo mando.

- Habladurías, Potter… Además, yo soy más alto.

- Y yo más ancho.

- Merlín, Potter… ¿En qué espejo te miras¿En el de Oesed? Siempre has sido un flacucho.

- Hablaba más bien en otro sentido, idiota.

Draco miró de nuevo la erección de Harry, hinchada y reluciente, y se obligó a apartar la mirada y mantener su cerebro despierto para la estúpida batalla dialéctica que no pensaba abandonar primero.

- Con más motivo debes ser pasivo, Potter.

- ¿Por qué? Tú tienes más experiencia, seguro que te adaptas mejor a mi anchura. Puedes con ello, no me lo niegues.

Por tercera vez, Draco miró adónde no debía y se vio obligado a aliviarse de algún modo, lo más disimuladamente posible. Movió la mano, todo lo despacio que fue capaz.

- ¡Que nunca he sido pasivo, cara cortada! Y… ¡saco mejores notas que tú!

- ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre? Yo te gano siempre al Quidditch. Y voy a ser auror, ya sabes, la ley y todo eso. Quiero oírtelo decir mientras te penetro, Harry es la ley.

Con un ligero plof, unas esposas aparecieron en la mesilla, al lado del vibrador y la anilla. Harry se puso rojo como la bufanda de su casa.

- ¡Ja¿Ahora hablamos de bondage? Llevas un pervertido dentro, Potty Potty. Si quieres te ato al cabecero.

Un cabecero bastante rococó apareció en un extremo de la cama. Dos manos aceleraron su movimiento, al margen de la voluntad de sus dueños.

- Date la vuelta, Malfoy y empieza a pedir lo que estás deseando.

- ¡Ni muerto!

- ¿Ahora hablamos de necrofilia?

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Potter! Reconoce que eres el sumum del pasivo y acabemos con esto.

- No me gusta mentir. Reconócelo tú y te haré disfrutar, lo prometo.

- ¿Con un virgen? Lo dudo.

- Pues anda que con un…

_"Hogwarts, la Historia"_ nunca contará si fue por la ausencia de más respuestas ridículas o por una razón mucho más baja y animal que ésa, pero Harry detuvo su discurso y se abalanzó sobre Draco. Su mano quedó libre y se ocupó de nuevo en lo mismo que antes, aunque con una diferencia, esa vez no lo hacía sobre él, sino sobre Draco. Nada más recuperarse de la sorpresa, el rubio le imitó y lanzó su mano a la erección de Harry, dispuesto a hacerle gemir y jadear al menos tanto como él lo estaba haciendo. Y lo consiguió.

Después de un intenso forcejeo, ambos llegaron a sentarse frente a frente, enredando sus piernas, mientras seguían masturbándose el uno al otro. Los nudillos de sus manos chocaban de vez en cuando, al encontrarse a medio camino con ritmo descompasado. Las dos que quedaban libres se enganchaban en lo que podían encontrar; nuca, espalda, pelo... Los besos se sucedían desde los más intensos a los más erráticos, entre las miradas que ambos dirigían a sus erecciones juntas entre sus cuerpos. No duró mucho. Cuando ambos sintieron el tirón del orgasmo en la base del estómago, pegaron sus frentes sudorosas y se dejaron ir, manchando la piel del otro. Todavía siguieron acariciándose un rato más antes de atreverse a levantar la mirada y darse un último beso, mucho más pausado. Después, los dos se dejaron caer en la cama boca arriba, hombro con hombro, con los ojos cerrados.

Harry fue el primero que los abrió y giró la cara para mirar a su compañero. Draco descansaba, aparentemente tranquilo, y a Harry le pareció mucho más guapo así, calmado y post-orgásmico. Con los párpados escondiendo sus miradas hostiles, el pelo un poco más rebelde cayendo sobre la almohada, y su piel pálida brillante y sudorosa. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo cuando Draco volvió el rostro para mirarle y él se obligó a parecer indiferente. Sin embargo, con una mirada somnolienta, Draco también sonrió.

- Mmmm… el sexo siempre me da sueño…

- Podemos quedarnos un rato, si quieres. Nadie nos molestará.

- ¿Ahora no dirás que tenemos que abrazarnos y hacernos mimos, verdad?

- Para nada. Estás muy bien ahí donde estás, Malfoy.

- Vale. Entonces me quedo un poco.

Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos, y a los pocos segundos, parecía que ya estaba durmiendo. Harry le observó un poco más y después decidió que también le iría bien dormir un poco. Se sentía relajado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, la idea vino a su mente como un rayo. Y sintió que, por lo menos, tenía que susurrarla.

- De todas formas, cuando lleguemos al punto de los abrazos y los mimos, te recordaré que soy yo el que tengo que abrazarte. No por nada soy el héroe. Esa razón es imbatible.

Con la sonrisa de la victoria en la cara, Harry cedió al sueño. Ya no fue consciente del momento en que Draco abrió los ojos y se le quedó mirando. La jaula de grillos que tenía por pelo, los labios enrojecidos y carnosos, los abdominales que el Quidditch le había regalado, o su miembro flácido. Tampoco se enteró del dedo que recorrió su cicatriz apenas sin rozarla.

Draco volvió a su lugar, pegó un poco la mejilla al hombro de Harry, y ésa vez sí, se dispuso a dormir. Lo penúltimo que pensó fue que no sería tan desagradable si llegasen los abrazos y los mimos. Lo último, un nuevo argumento para evitar ser bottom.

Os diré un secreto: ninguno de los dos pudo evitarlo.

**FIN**


End file.
